ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United of Frostbite
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United of Frostbite 'is an crossover episode drawn in the style of Generator Rex with a appearance of Ben 10. Plot Absorbing the nanites from cured E.V.O.s takes its toll on Rex, and he is taken to a remote Providence base in the Arctic codenamed "Paradise" to have the excess nanites extracted and stored. The base personnel are upset about the unscheduled visit, and Dr. Holiday has to threaten them to get Rex's treatment, eventually Ben Tennyson with a Arctic Suit. While asleep during the procedure, Rex experiences a cryptic dream in which scientists are watching Rex play with an electronic puzzle and they suddenly turn into eerily familiar E.V.O.s. When he wakes up after the procedure, Rex finds the base personnel unconscious (possibly dead), with Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo missing, and the Pack (Biowulf and Skalamander) outside, it's helping with Ben too. Ben using AmpFibian, in a flashback from the dubbed, as flashback from the Ben and the Andromeda Aliens is cameo. After burying the Pack in an avalanche, Rex goes back inside to find that Weaver, the chief technician, has been reactivating and selling Rex's extracted nanites to Van Kleiss. When Rex shows up unexpectedly, Weaver panics. AmpFibian syingon wearing with a turned with Upgrade and merges with Rex, attacking Weaver. Rex's Upgrade Suit finds Six, Holiday, and Bobo locked up in a storeroom, and then Rex throws Weaver across the room. Weaver then threatens to open the tank containing the extracted nanites. He triggers the release accidentally while trying to make it look realistic, and mutates into a giant 50 foot high tentacled E.V.O. with regenerative powers. Rex and Six fight Weaver while Holiday and Bobo try to get their transport moving before it falls into an opening trench in the ice. Ben is able to used cured with E.V.O flashback formation again, Rex starting in a using Smack Hands battle power. When Rex's Upgrade Suit tries to cure Weaver, he taps into nanite communications frequencies and passes out from absorbing too many nanites. He later wakes up in "Purgatory", a Providence base in a desert, a backup for the Arctic base, with no memory of hearing the nanites. As Bobo and Rex wander out onto the sand, Dr. Holiday tells Six about an odd nanite code (it appears as a binary code on the computer screen) that had appeared after she extracted Rex's nanites, thanks for live with him, although in Ben Tennyson wants normal jacket and then used Technoshock says, "It's Nanite time." it forever. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Rebecca Holiday *Bivalvan (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Andreas (cameo) *Ra'ad (cameo) *The sentient Ultimate Forms (cameo) 'Villains *Skalamander *Biowulf *Pyreptryx *Charmcaster (cameo) 'Aliens used' *Chromastone *Big Chill *Four Arms (to escaped with The Pack, off-screen transformation) *Swampfire *AmpFibian *Upgrade *Heatblast *Technoshock (debut, back with in a day) Trivia *None of Ben's Ultimate Forms appear in the special, even though three aliens that do appear (Big Chill, Swampfire, and Technoshock) have Ultimate versions. *Technoshock's in the end with Frostbite. *When Weaver ejects with Ben and Rex using Boogie Pack and Heatblast have Heatblast's Species. *Four Arms and Upgrade's return in Heroes United does not with defeat The Pack and Weaver. *Ben's other alien from the scanned the alien formation of new alien, who defeats Aggregor to used Map of Infinity, from nothing included: #Bivalvan has scanned by Ultimatrix with Ben, after defeat Gwen and Kevin . #Galapagus has scanned by Ultimatrix with Ben another scanned to the flashback. #P'andor has scanned by Ultimatrix with Ben, after P'andor attacking Gwen. #Andreas has scanned by Ultimatrix as Jetray, who wants turns back with Ben. #Ra'ad has scanned by Ultimatrix with Ben another scan beam, they merge with AmpFibian. #Aggregor transforms into Ultimate Aggregor to fight Ben's Team. #Ultimate Aggregor attacks the Ben's Team, wants defeated by Aggregor, and leave. #Map of Infinity in One Piece. #Map of Infinity in Two Piece #Map of Infinity in Three Piece. #Map of Infinity in Final Piece. #Aggregor has all four pieces, wants to defeats Ben's Team, and stopping Ultimate Kevin. *Has been all Four pieces, with Aggregor created Alpha formation. *Gwen is possible with powerful. *Heatblast is new power with Super Speed to fight Weaver. *Technoshock is a new power with Kylokinesis, then via Technopathy.